Madden Challenge
by Legend of Titans
Summary: Armin walks into the living after hearing Eren call for him. he then sees that Eren has both Ps4 controllers and madden loaded and ready on the tv. what will happen in the following game ? this is a oneshot and pairings are Eren/Annie and Armin/Mikasa


Madden Challenge

S/N: I don't own SNK or any other characters. Enjoy the story guys guys!

"Armin come here right quick". Hearing my name called from my best friend of 10 years I walk into the living room "What's up Eren"? knowing what he already wants as I see he has both PS4 controllers on the couch. Eren smirks at me saying "Come on man let's play some madden before Annie and Mikasa get here". I give him that look he knows all too well when I beat him every time we play. Even though I haven't played in about three weeks and he has played every day trying to better understand so he can prepare for when he plays me again. "If you insist then man don't be bitching when I beat you by 30 this time like you do all the time".

Before he responds I hear a knock at the door and when I open it to my surprise there's Annie and Mikasa. "what are you guys doing here, I thought you two had to work today". Annie answers first "is it a crime for us to call in sick just to spend time with you guys on a Saturday". I shake my head as they come in and sit on the other couch. Eren sees Annie and kisses her "hey baby, what you up to"? Annie looks at the tv and then at Eren, "oh you know we just wanted to see our boys today". I sit down and look at the game as it starts up with me using the Panthers and Eren using the Patriots. Mikasa looks at Annie and says "I give it until halftime before Eren rage quits out of pure embarrassment", which invokes a look from Eren "I won't quit before halftime; I'm actually gonna beat Armin today thank you very much". I just sit back and smirk at this as Mikasa comes over and sits beside me as the game starts up. I give Eren one more look "it's not too late to back out of this and save the humiliation in front of both of our girlfriends".

Eren doesn't say another word as he kicks the ball off and get the game underway. Mikasa shifts in the seat to where she is now laying against my shoulder as I play. I look over and see Annie doing the exact same thing to Eren which puts a thought in the back of my mind as I think how lucky I am for the three of the them in my life. For the first play I choose a run up the middle for a gain of 4 yards to give Eren a false sense of hope. I then look over to him and say "Eren I got two words for you. PLAY ACTION". His face was priceless because we both know his defense stick skills are terrible and I complete a pass for a 50-yard gain that puts me inside the 5-yard line where my quarterback Cam Newton (Aka Superman, Ace Boogie) excels in this area of the field. Eren is panicking from what Mikasa can tell and tells him "Should've played a cover 3 look instead of having the whole defense come after Armin the first play". The look Eren has on his face right now shows that he knows that he's beaten already. I end up running the ball in on a Read option play from Cam which pisses Eren off and we all laugh at his expense. After I kick the ball off to him I let him return it to the 30-yard line to set up his offense. His quarterback is Tom Brady who is essentially a god in madden so Eren feels somewhat confident in that he could move the ball on me. Knowing offensive formations and sets from my playing days better helps me at what he is going to run. I decide to run a cover 2 look on defense to his gun one back set. He ends up completing a 12-yard pass play on first down to move the sticks which puts a smile on Annie's face. Annie then says, "Armin he may have a shot and end up beating you today" Smirking as she finishes that sentence. I simply look at her and say, "No he won't trust me".

The rest of the game goes back and forth throughout the 2:00 minute warning of the 4th quarter. Me and Eren are both tied at 30 points with me driving the ball on my side of the field. Annie and Mikasa have now gotten into the game as both of us are thinking about what to do next. I look at Eren and say, "Man you're putting up one hell of a fight today", he calmly replies, "I learned from the best man". I notice that he has all three timeouts and I only have one left so that concerns me somewhat going forward. Mikasa leans over and whispers into my ear "you know how to play this out I believe in you" in which she proceeds to kiss me on the cheek after saying that. I nod and look back at the tv as I start the play and I get a run to the outside for a modest gain of 7 yards. I proceed to go in my typical no huddle offense as I see Eren concentrating on the game. I then run a simple out route to get to the sideline to stop the clock at 1:15 left in the game at Erens 40-yard line. I proceed to run the ball three more times for a gain of 9 yards in which Eren uses all three of his timeouts to stop the clock with only :15 seconds left. I take a look and its 4th and 1 on the 31-yardline, so I ask myself do I risk turning the ball over on down or do I take my three points to take the lead? I decide to go for it and I line up in I-formation and do a play action pass to Olsen (Best tight end in the League IMO) and convert to move the ball to the 3-yardline with only :03 seconds left in the game.

I look at Eren and he looks at me and says, "nervous much"? I look at him and then Annie and Mikasa and I reply, "Honestly yeah I didn't know you had it in you, but you've gotten better at madden man". I line up in my goal line package and he lines up in his expecting the run as I know he would. Eren looks at the tv and asks, "why is Luke Kuechly in at tight end for"? I simply look at him and say ecstatic, "For this". He's confused by what I meant until he sees that I've snapped the ball and ended up getting Kuechly wide open in the end zone for the game winning touchdown. I end up beating him 37-30 which makes me sigh in relief about the game being over finally. Eren looks at me with that knowing smirk "so you had that play in your back pocket the entire time"; I laugh and reply "you know always expect the unexpected with me". Mikasa and Annie enjoyed the game because it wasn't a blowout like all the other times we play each other. Annie replies dryly "I guess this was a once in a lifetime for you to beat Armin but looks like he had the one up on you again babe". Mikasa just smiles and looks at me and Eren and says, "no matter what I'm entertained whether you beat each either by 30 or win by 7". This makes me think that no matter what me and Eren both win because at the end of the day we have the love of our lives and we always have our bond between all of us that could never be broken.

This story happened on a spur of the moment idea which I thought was decent. This is my first fanfic so any advice about the story to improve my writing is accepted whether it be good or bad. Thanks for reading and have a great day !


End file.
